<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“不祥” by Appleginny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285822">“不祥”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleginny/pseuds/Appleginny'>Appleginny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:56:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleginny/pseuds/Appleginny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>给冷cp放粮（这算粮吗？），是真想不到什么适合Theta的梗…</p><p>莉塔从来没有奢想过自己会获得幸福，有的时候她甚至怀疑自己是不是就是占卜课上教授常常为了故弄玄虚而提起的“不祥”。</p><p>她似乎从出生起就伴随着不幸——如果那还算不上一场灾难的话。她的母亲在她出生之后不久就去世了，而她父亲很快另娶，对她也很少理睬。她小时候曾经有很长一段时候都一厢情愿地把这归结为迫不得已：父亲迫于莱斯特兰奇家族的压力不得不迎娶新的妻子，对自己这个女儿别人不见只是因为不想触景生情想到她的母亲更伤心而已。</p><p>直到她同父异母的弟弟，万千宠爱的考维斯·莱斯特兰奇出生之后，她所有的想象全部被击碎。对她不苟言笑甚至严肃到令人害怕的父亲居然也愿意忍受着一切吵闹抱着一个小婴儿只为了那个孩子能够安然入睡——那是她只有在天黑之后才敢想象的待遇。她才发现，父亲似乎对自己的母亲并没有什么感情可言。</p><p>让一个小孩子理解或明白大人的感情实在是太过于苛求了。小考维斯出生的几个月内，莉塔唯一记住的就是父亲对弟弟无限的纵容以及对比之下，自己心里强烈的痛苦。</p><p>她其实很想逃离那个所谓“家”的地方，所以当她的父亲把她叫到莱斯特兰奇庄园的大厅里狠狠训斥一顿之后又命令半精灵保姆带着弟弟和她远走高飞的时候，解脱的快感远超出了自己无故被斥责的委屈。她以为自己终于可以从家庭的阴霾中解脱，享受一个普通孩子能够拥有的同年——海上的事情彻底演变成了令她整个人生都懊悔不已的事情。</p><p>莱斯特兰奇家的族人遍布世界各地，她终于在十一岁被送到在英国的亲戚家，并在生日的半年之后收到了霍格沃茨的录取信。于是她又一次对生活燃起了希望——同学们不认识她，也就不会有理由像父亲一样冷落她。</p><p>可是冰冷的现实又一次击碎了她的想象：莱斯特兰奇家族的轶闻早已经传开，同学们因为她父亲不喜欢她而讥讽她，又因为弟弟的离奇失踪而嘲笑她。真真假假的流言仿佛钝刀子一般将她表面坚强的外壳剥开。她本以为就算不被其他学院的人待见，斯莱特林的同学们也不会疏远自己——可是她又错了，那些目中无人自认为高高在上的人也不愿意搭理自己，即使自己顶着莱斯特兰奇的姓氏。于是她只好同样冷脸对待同学们，对待冷嘲热讽要么不吭声要么动手还回去，可是这只让她和同学们的关系变得更糟——就连老师们对她的评价也都是“聪明，各方面的天分和能力都很不错，只可惜性格过于古怪冷僻”。</p><p>与纽特的友谊短暂地挽救了她的心情，可是很快厄运似乎就又找上了门：自己养的土扒貂伤到了同学，纽特坚持如果她被开除就真得会被家族和同学们嘲笑到永远抬不起头——反而是他自己，毕生的兴趣都在神奇动物上面，少读几年书也无所谓。不等她反驳，纽特就敲开了校长办公室的大门，对着焦急的学生家长和喋喋不休的校董揽下了所有的责任。于是后几年的校园生活又变成了自己的独来独往，唯一的区别就在于同学们嘲笑她的原因又多了一条：把自己的好友克到退学。</p><p>毕业以后她随便找了家出版社作些文职工作，倒不是她迫切需要维持自己的生计。事实上，弟弟生死不明，她的父亲便也从来没有在物质上亏待过她，她拥有着自己一辈子都花不完的加隆。可是她一点也不想用那些钱，于是干脆把它们存放到了古灵阁，用自己的薪水养活自己。</p><p>可这样自在的日子也没过多久，矮小的伊尔玛·杜加尔德毫无征兆地出现在她的办公室，为她带来了父亲去世的消息，于是又她不得不匆匆请假回到法国参加父亲的葬礼。</p><p>彼时欧洲大陆麻瓜的战争正打得激烈，英国魔法部部长阿切尔·埃弗蒙德禁止巫师参与战争以避免巫师在麻瓜界的暴露。可是战争像绞肉机一样吞噬着参战的人们的性命，无论是否有罪、出身如何，战场上的枪林弹雨无差别地在人们的身心上留下永久的伤害。莉塔深知战争是不正义的——那不过就是野心者为了实现自己的主张对于普通人的剥削。可她并没有闲心去管这些事情，毕竟类似的事情每天都在上演，父亲为了自己的私欲逼迫已经有了家庭的母亲再嫁给他、同学们只是为了课间闲暇的谈资而挤兑她，可几乎没有人站出来替她们母女说话不是？她也照样好好地活下来了。所以当一大批巫师决定不顾魔法部的规定毅然本府战场的时候，她没有动，她不觉得多一两个人能对局势产生什么显著的影响——更何况也没有人会想在战场上见到她这样一个“不祥”。</p><p>父亲的遗嘱并未把莱斯特兰奇的家产都留给她——很显然，他还在惦念着那个失踪了十几年的儿子。莉塔也并不在乎遗产的多少，葬礼一过她便打算回到英国。一路上她冷眼看着被战争掠走了亲人的人们大声哀号、看着失去家园的人们食不果腹颠沛流离、看着加害者把这一切都尽收眼底手上的动作却并未减慢分毫。</p><p>与她同乘一辆火车的人突然行动起来，莉塔还没来得及反应火车就在一阵剧烈的响声中爆炸。但她没有受到任何伤害，仿佛任何的碎片飞到她面前就被一道无形地屏障挡住了似的——她双手冰凉，这里有她的同类的存在。</p><p>火车上的巫师们开始逐一清理麻瓜的记忆。这不是一个容易的活计，消息很快就会传开列车在途径凡尔登附近时被炮弹击中——大量生还的麻瓜显然是不现实的，也太容易引起麻瓜们的怀疑。所以他们不得不对大批麻瓜的记忆进行大规模修改：把一部分的麻瓜伪装成爆炸的生还者，而修改多数的人记忆让他们以为自己是其他交通方式或是在其他时间通过凡尔登的，并附上足以让人信服的证据。</p><p>火车并不算空，所以工作量也不小。不到十个人的巫师小队即使是高效工作，也一时难以应付过来，莉塔看见领头的巫师看了看手腕上的表，面露忧虑。那个高大的巫师走到了莉塔的面前，他年龄并不大，约莫比莉塔年长几岁，莉塔能看见他脸上的雀斑（这让她对这位男士很有好感），然后男巫举起了魔杖——</p><p>“等等。”莉塔顿了一下，使自己的语气不那么颤抖，“如果你们缺人手的话，我可以帮忙。”</p><p>随即她在男巫惊诧的目光中出抽了自己的魔杖，“告诉我可以做些什么。”</p><p>男巫爽快又详尽地给她布置了任务，随后叫上一半的同伴与他一起继续前行，剩下的人与莉塔一起处理麻瓜们的记忆——很显然，他们的目标是离这里并不远的战场。</p><p>临行前，男巫从风衣的内侧拿出一面小镜子递给莉塔，“忒修斯·斯卡曼德。如果有任何紧急情况可以对着这个双面镜喊我的名字，我会听见的。注意安全。”</p><p>莉塔握紧了镜子，忒修斯·斯卡曼德这个名字纽特和她提起过，他是纽特的亲哥哥，年纪轻轻就通过了因为难度而臭名昭著的傲罗训练。她是第一次和这些自愿参与麻瓜战争的巫师打交道——她并不想卷进这些与自己无关的事情，可是她无法逃避忒修斯坚毅的目光和面对与自己毫不相干的麻瓜流露出来的一丝关切。</p><p>这个世界上或许真的存在会对被梅林和亲人抛弃之人伸出援手的人，不仅仅是纽特，纽特本质和她一样孤独，莉塔想，至少还有忒修斯，在自己的工作和人际交往中如鱼得水却依然友善的人。</p><p>一束阳光照进了她原本以为暗无天日的人生。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> 下 </strong>
</p><p>比起战场上的危险，修改记忆只能算是一个重复到无聊甚至有些枯燥的任务。当莉塔与忒修斯留下的同伴们确认所有在场麻瓜的记忆已经修改完毕的时候，远处的战争似乎依旧没有任何中止的意思——即使不在现场，莉塔也似乎嗅到了流成了河的鲜血的腥气。她想象着无辜的人们惊恐的尖叫和呼喊，可那些声音都湮灭在了不绝于耳的爆炸与轰炸声中——人生中最后的呼喊没能来得及被任何人听见或记录，他们就变成了战场上飘荡的孤魂。莉塔闭着眼睛，任凭十月末的冷风刮过自己的脸庞，吹起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，她发觉曾经的自己似乎想错了一件事情：她一直想逃离的被嘲笑或排挤的生活或许已经是无数人求之不得的幸运，她的人生似乎不是那么值得抱怨的。</p><p> </p><p>直到夜幕降临，麻瓜战场双方的火力都减小了很多的时候忒修斯和其余的人才赶回来，所有人的脸都被灰土和鲜血的混合物糊着，难以辨认。莉塔等人此时已经搭建好了一个临时的落脚点，并施加了足够的保护咒语。莉塔快速地点了一下人数，和早些时候离开的人数相比一个不少，她最为关注的身影看起来似乎十分疲惫，但并未受伤，她放心了一些。</p><p>高大的领头巫师开始有条不紊地向大家总结一天的战况并安排刚刚从战场回来的巫师们按照顺序使用盥洗室清理——他自己自然是最后一个。随后他匆匆给自己的脸施了一个清洁咒，走到了莉塔身前：“抱歉耽误了你一天的时间，”他向莉塔表示过感谢之后这样说道，“我现在可以护送你去法国的边境。那里有我们的船，我们还有更多的志愿者要过来——是巫师的船你放心——听你口音应该是英格兰人？船会带你平安回去的。”</p><p>莉塔呆呆地望着对方，没有说话。</p><p>“是我的疏忽，战争是很残酷的事情，如果你想忘记今天遇到的事情，我可以帮你修改记忆。”忒修斯拿出了自己的傲罗证件，“你可以相信我。”</p><p>“不。”莉塔出演反驳，随即意识到自己的话可能会导致误解，“这种无力改变的事情，我见多了，也体验多了，这个记忆倒不算什么。”莉塔扯出一个勉强的笑。“莉塔·莱斯特兰奇”她轻轻说出自己的名字，“你应该听过我的‘名声’。”</p><p>忒修斯并没有露出她想象中的厌恶神情，他脸上的诧异一闪而过：“纽特经常和我提起你，你是他为数不多的朋友。别人的评价……不用放在心上的。”他突然变得有些支吾，“但…我听说了你父亲的事情。你大概就是因为这个回到法国的？虽然我没有什么立场……但你不必过于伤心。”</p><p>“有的时候我觉得比起伤心反而是解脱更符合我现在的心情。”莉塔撇开头，不去看那张英俊的脸——忒修斯的雀斑总会让她想起纽特，从而涌起愧疚的情绪，“作为纽特的哥哥，你没必要对我这么讲道理。土扒貂的意外是我造成的，纽特是为了顶替我的罪名才被开除的。你可以有一坩埚的理由恨我。”莉塔不喜欢没来由的善意，她总觉得这会使自己变得软弱，使她不敢面对自己本来就足够坎坷的人生。</p><p>“作为哥哥，我自然希望纽特能顺利完成学业。”出乎莉塔的意料，忒修斯承认得爽快，“可那毕竟是纽特自己的决定，我不该指责或反对；而且平心而论，他的确在学校也算不上开心——比起上课和写论文，他宁可成天和动物们呆在一起；离开霍格沃茨之后他反而自在多了。”</p><p>“你就打算这么轻易地放过利用了你亲弟弟的人？”莉塔诘问。</p><p>“既然你这么问，就不是利用。”忒修斯斩钉截铁地说，语气中有一丝难以察觉的愉悦：“‘没有古怪的生物，只有被蒙蔽双眼的人’。纽特这句话说得很到位，不是吗？”莉塔猛地回头，对上了一对明亮的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>莉塔最终还是没有让忒修斯护送自己离开。她本就是一个有些离经叛道的人，加之战场的肃穆与荒凉反而使她想通了很多一直困扰着自己的事情，她并不着急也不想回到那个死气沉沉的出版社。</p><p> </p><p>她选择留下：“不要试图赶我走，忒修斯。与其回到那家出版社看着一些只会无病呻吟的人天天为了鸡毛蒜皮的小事或者一些捕风捉影的消息就占据大版面吵得不可开交，我宁可呆在这里。哪怕只保护了一个人免于伤害也是件有意义的事情。”</p><p>“但你是纽特的朋友，我不能让你冒险——”忒修斯试图打断她的话。</p><p>莉塔噙着笑反问：“你是纽特的亲哥，不还是冲在了所有人之前？”</p><p> </p><p>随着天气渐渐转寒，巫师在战争中的参与也有了愈来愈明显的效果：十二月中旬，法军反攻又一次获得了胜利，被德军攻占的阵地被收复了回来。莉塔看着身边的人们就着猫头鹰带来的《预言家日报》——“埃弗蒙德部长德承认决策失误 巫师志愿者对麻瓜战场走向产生决定性影响”争相庆贺，南瓜汁和各种甜点被放进盘子里在房间中传递，人们欢乐得仿佛不像刚刚经历了一场战争。</p><p>庆祝过半，莉塔拿着一杯白兰地走到了帐篷的外面，她的确庆幸那个她无比熟悉的方向不再有密集的枪炮声，也庆幸于自己不再需要与死神争分夺秒地抢救生命，但她依旧无法在战争之后轻易的笑出来，更遑论庆贺。冬季的夜晚很冷，她打了个哆嗦。</p><p>“就算是安全了也不应该把魔杖扔开啊。”莉塔转头，随后感觉周身都温暖了起来。忒修斯笑吟吟地把她的魔杖递过来。</p><p>“大名鼎鼎的‘战争英雄’要翘掉庆功会吗？这可不是主角的做派。”她收起魔杖，朝着来人的方向举了举杯，随即喝了一小口，酒精含量有些高，液体顺着她的嗓子火辣辣地滑下去。</p><p>“和你躲开的理由一样，我也觉得没有什么可高兴的。”忒修斯站到莉塔身边，摇晃着手中的酒杯：“我亲眼见证了太多了的死亡——”</p><p>“这样只会让我以为他们并没有吸取到任何教训，或许是我过于悲观，但是战争结束又不代表苦难的结束。可能会冒犯，但是当《预言家日报》的记者大肆鼓吹你的英勇战绩时还会有几个人会去共情那些失去了亲人甚至生命的人呢？”莉塔在月光下的影子瘦弱但坚定，忒修斯看着她微微皱起了眉毛，猜测着是因为酒精还是心情。</p><p>“我知道你的意思。”他把手搭在莉塔的肩膀上，“这个称呼我也一点都不喜欢。仿佛我是那个掌握大权，一手促成了战争转折的人似的。可其实呢？这么多人的努力都被轻描淡写带过，我做得不比任何人多——如果说有什么我也就是运气好一些，带着一部分人并且做出了中规中矩的决定——可这和报纸中宣扬的差太多了。”</p><p>“他们总是挑人们爱看或者是能挑起争论的东西写，又有谁关心真相呢？”莉塔想起了上学时以捉弄她为乐的同学们。</p><p>“会有人关心的——”忒修斯一边说着一边试探性握了一下莉塔的手，莉塔惊讶地缩了一下，但并未挣脱。“即使不算上那些未知的热心人，你还有朋友，有纽特，有我。”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PS: 在我的的理解中忒修斯和莉塔在很多方面其实都非常合拍，莉塔是典型的taker，而忒修斯是一个很成熟的人，他可以把莉塔从痛苦的过去中拯救出来（甚至就是莉塔抓着的那根稻草）。个人倾向于他们很早就解开了关于newt的往事（要不然关系有亿点过于复杂和诡异了），为了找一个他们能够互相深刻理解的背景，就借用一战了，毕竟后面的事情有太多空白不好填补。<br/>PPS：纽特是真的太容易在别人的爱情故事里面拥有姓名……向纽特特同学道歉。</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>写完之后更加深切感受到奎妮的那句She’s a taker, you need a giver一语中的</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>